


Insecurities

by NatureTree



Series: No restrictions [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, messaging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 10:41:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15022841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatureTree/pseuds/NatureTree
Summary: Keith and Pidge rely on each other in some hard times in their life.





	Insecurities

**[Mononoke > Totoro]**

 

**[11.26 P.M Mononoke]**

**g'day pidge.**

**i just realised that if one of us died.**

**who ever in our group.**

**we would be heart broken.**

 

**[11.38 P.M Totoro]**

**I know.**

**But see it like this, Keith.**

**That means we're close and we care.**

**Right?**

 

**[11.40 P.M Mononoke]**

**i know.**

**it's just...**

**i don't know what to do...**

 

**[11.40 P.M Totoro]**

**Just think of the present and live.**

**That's all we ask of you.**

 

**[11.59 P.M Mononoke]**

**i don't want tolive pidge**

**[11.59 P.M Totoro]**

**You've survived this long.**

**Don't give up now.**

 

**[00.02 A.M Mononoke]**

**pidge.**

**i'm sorry.**

**[00.02 A.M Totoro]**

**You don't have anything to be sorry for.**

 

**[06.38 A.M Totoro]**

**so i just...**

**i feel lonley, it's stupid i know but, i always pretend to be foinen. i joke and i use sarcasm and self-depricating jokes. but it hurts because no one disagrees. i know i'm a gremlin and annoy people frequently but... it still hurts.**

**i don't know why anyone puyts uo with me matt is my brother so he kind of has to but lance and hunk they just... they always are there when i come hoe. hunk has made food and lance is raging over a game and i just... lock myself in my room.**

**i tease them and never show them that i care. it's just them telling me hoe much i matter  to them. they don't even know i care and i woukdn't be surprised if i caused anyone to commit suicide.**

**i put lance down frequently and i cherish hunk openly. lance already hasinferiority issiues and i'm mamoing it worse. i'm such a bad friend. i would probablynot even care if any of you died because that's how i am. i am soulless.**

**i eould not evn try to pretend to be happy for anyone's sake bevcause i'm selfish and i hate that. i don't evemn care that you are depressed keith. i just csare about the fact that i don't want to be alone and therefore i don't want you to die. not for your onw sake but because i'm selfish.**

**i know everyone would tellm me i'm not because they're too kind but you're not. you tell the teuth even if it's painful. so i just wonder if maybe i'm a bad rriend because i certainly don't deserve anybpody that i have. i haven't even had a bad childhood and yet i'm like this. i'm so fucking selfish. sorry for botheirng you keith.**

 

**[09.15 A.M Mononoke]**

**Listen up Pidge.**

**You're a gremlin and you're selfish and you never fake anything and that's why we like you. If we didn't like you we wouldn't be your friend. None of us are push-overs.**

**Especially not Hunk, even if he is the sunshine in our group. If we didn't care about you we wouldn't be around you and when it comes to Matt...**

**Matt cares about you more than any of us. Even if you decided that you ahted him, he would help you through anything because he loves you. He loves you so much that even I can see it and than it's clear. He may tease you constantly, like all of us do but that's how our group works. We roast each other but when it matters, we are there. You could twll anybody that you feel like this and they would tell you the same thing Pidge. All of us love you. You're like our family.**

**I'm fucking emo Pidge, if I show this much emotion in anything, you know I mean it.**

 

**[11.29 A.M Totoro]**

**Thank you.**

 

**[11.30 A.M Mononoke]**

**No problem Pidge.**

 

**[11.32 A.M Totoro]**

**Soo...**

**Up to some cryptid hunting?**

 

**[11.32 A.M Mononoke]**

**That's a stupid fucking question, gremlin.**

**Always up to cryptid hunting.**

**Author's Note:**

> This was literally just a rant one-shot.
> 
> Pretty much all my fan ficitions are rants-Cough- I mean what?


End file.
